


Forgiveness-part I

by Mislav



Series: Forgiveness [1]
Category: Hævnen | In a Better World (2010)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian reconciles with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness-part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the "In a better world" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This takes place after Anton talked Christian out of commiting suicide.

A/N: I don't own any of the "In abetter world"characters and I am not making any money from writing this.

Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.

This takes place after Anton talked Christian out of commiting suicide.

Conversation with police officers was brief. The ride home was silent.

Claus stood in kitchen quietly while Christian went to use a bathroom and drank a glass of water.

"I... I would like to go to sleep."

Claus just nodded his head.

When Christian was about to leave, Claus finally spoke. "I..."

Relief and fear sparkled in both of them once the words left his lips.

Christian stopped in his tracks, but had no courage to turn around. "I... I should have been there for you. More than I was. I admit that now. I was so confused and sad myself that I didn't now what to say. I was afraid that I will only hurt you more and that you will hate me. Since I was already unable to do to save your mother. I... you were right... I with for her to die because I loved her so much that I couldn't bare watching her getting hurt like that. But when she died... I was broken... and disappointed. I didn't even try talking with you. I made a mistake and that's something I can't change. But I promise, I will never do that again."

Few tense moments later, Christian turned around, ran toward him and hugged him, again. Claus gasped and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry", Christian whispered.

"You don't have to be", Claus responded, calmly.

Finally, the weight fell from both of their chest, and finally they knew, that the nightmare they were living in, while in the same time denying it's existence, was finally over.


End file.
